


To All The Girls || Chou Tzuyu

by jeongstritchjung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort Of, TZUndere, Tsundere Tzuyu, Tzuyu falls in love too easily, hahaha, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongstritchjung/pseuds/jeongstritchjung
Summary: Tzuyu falls in love too easily, she falls in love eight times.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Im Nayeon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hello, welcome to To All The Girls  
> The summary could be better so I might change that but yeah  
> Please stick with me and this story as we watch Tzuyu break but also grow, char  
> But for real, I hope you enjoy this story, thank you for hitting it

Tzuyu was thirteen when she first fell in love with an older girl.

She and her mother had just moved to Korea from Taiwan. Her mother was out at work a lot so Tzuyu was left with a babysitter slash Korean tutor.

Her name was Im Nayeon, she was four years older than her.

Tzuyu's first impression of her? She hated her. She thought Nayeon was just some pretty and popular mean girl who was just scamming money out her mother. She thought Nayeon had no intention of actually teaching her anything or even watching over her properly- not that she even needed a babysitter. She was thirteen, damn it.

Nayeon proved her wrong though. Nayeon taught her so much and was so patient with her, save for the constant teasing and joking around. Nayeon also treated her more like a friend than some kid she was being paid to hang out with.

They eventually became good friends, so much that Nayeon stopped charging her mother for the babysitting. She babysat (hung out) with Tzuyu for free.

Nayeon was her only friend. Well, the only person she liked hanging out with and talking to.

She started to crush on her senior, a crush that later blossomed to love.

Tzuyu was in love with her.

Maybe it was the way she smiled at her, the way she brushed her hair back when it was getting in the way, the way she slapped her shoulder when she laughed, the way she clung to her like a koala, the way her lips were so soft against her cheek.

Whatever it was, it made her fall in love with Nayeon.

So on February 14, Valentine's day, Tzuyu went to the big scary high school with a box of chocolates. She waited outside, sitting on the grass.

She never stood up so fast until she saw her beautiful tutor walking out the school. A bouquet of flowers and a huge teddy bear occupying her arms, a tall handsome boy walking beside her. They were smiling and laughing.

Tzuyu went home and gave the box of chocolates to her mother instead. She cried in her room.

The next day, Nayeon came over to tutor her. She asked the younger girl why she was outside the high school yesterday. Tzuyu told her that she wanted to walk home with her but saw she was occupied. Nayeon apologized and patted her thigh.

"Let's walk home together tomorrow." she kissed Tzuyu's cheek.

Tzuyu is confused.

The day after, she went to the high school again. She waited and waited until she had the courage to ask a student where Nayeon was. He told her that she went home with this guy named Jinyoung.

Nayeon called in sick the next day and said she couldn't tutor Tzuyu. It wasn't true though because Tzuyu saw her at an ice cream parlor with the same guy she was with on Valentine's day. He must be Jinyoung.

Tzuyu hates this. She hates her.

On the weekend, Nayeon apologized for everything and tried to schedule another time that they could go home together. Tzuyu told her that she'll stick to going home alone, Nayeon didn't protest.

But why was Nayeon holding on to her hand so tightly? Why was Nayeon hugging her while they studied? Why was Nayeon playing with her hair?

Tzuyu's about to explode.

Nayeon started texting her less and less but when she did they were always so sweet and god, Tzuyu's hair is turning white from all this stress.

Tzuyu's just sitting in her classroom, drawing on her notebook.

She overhears a classmate of hers crying saying something about "He was so sweet to me with all his kisses and hugs and how he always wanted to hold my hand. Turns out he's dating her!" the cherry on top though was when the crying girl's friend said "I can't believe that jerk was leading you on! I'm so sorry for insisting you ask him out!" 

Tzuyu realizes, Nayeon was leading her on.

She asks her mother if she can stop tutoring. Her mother said yes, her Korean has improved anyway.

She tried everything she can to avoid Nayeon, to protect her heart.

She hates this, she hates love, she hates her.

She manages to avoid Nayeon for a month, she feels like her crush on the older girl is slowly dying down and fading away.

That is until she finds the older girl sitting in front of her house's gate with a box of milk in her hand. Her heart skips a beat and she hates herself so much right now for letting Nayeon in and accepting the box of milk.

Nayeon apologizes for anything she did to make Tzuyu upset with her, Tzuyu wants so badly to be mad at her and ask her to stay away but instead she forgives her. They hang out again like normally, Nayeon goes back to holding her hand and kissing her cheek and breaking her heart.

Nayeon is still dating that boy but she's still so touchy with Tzuyu.

Tzuyu decides that she's okay with this.

She's okay with having her heartbroken, with being used and abused like this. She wants this because she's in love with Nayeon.

It isn't until she's fourteen and Nayeon comes over to her house very late at night while her mother is sleeping.

She lets Nayeon in. The older girl was swaying and slurring her words and she smelled awful. Tzuyu realizes she's drunk.

Nayeon was complaining about how stupid boys are and how stupid her boyfriend is and how much she hates him.

She slowly starts to lean in, trying to kiss Tzuyu. Tzuyu's heart was pounding in her chest, sweat forming at her hairline.

She stopped Nayeon when their noses touched, she pushed away the older girl.

"Do you even like me?" Tzuyu asked, Nayeon shrugs "I don't know." Tzuyu learned something knew that day, drunk people were just like kids; they were honest.

"Then why do you lead me on?" Tzuyu picks at the hem of her shirt, Nayeon bites her lip "I don't know... I noticed that you had a crush on me so I thought it would be fun to tease you, I wanted to see how far I could go."

Tzuyu's thanks her for the honesty. She lets Nayeon stay the night since the girl was at least tipsy and it was way unsafe to be going home alone.

Nayeon wakes up the next morning with a headache, she was intoxicated but she vividly remembers what she said last night. She apologizes to Tzuyu and she leaves. For good.

Tzuyu's relieved to be free of that stupid crush, of her stupid first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See my initial plan was for each chapter (a.k.a each girl she falls in love with) to be based of a song but I decided not in the last minute.  
> This chapter was based on Conan Gray's Crush Culture though, albeit loosely
> 
> See you next time on To All The Girls


	2. Son Chaeyoung

She's in high school now when she falls in love again.

Her classmate, her seatmate, Son Chaeyoung.

It's not that Tzuyu doesn't have friends or has a hard time making friends. It's just that she doesn't want to and thankfully her peers feel the same way.

Except for Chaeyoung apparently.

She sat next to Tzuyu and started talking to her. Tzuyu wanted nothing to do with her but she also didn't have the heart to be rude to this adorable human so she let Chaeyoung stay and talk her ear off.

Tzuyu fell and she fell hard.

She hates it. She hates that Chaeyoung is so kind and sweet, so funny and charming, so cute and adorable-- no, she's cuter than cute and adorabler than adorable. Is adorabler even a word? Tzuyu didn't care, she was more concerned with the fact that she was catching feelings.

This was like Nayeon all over again. She wonders how Nayeon's doing nowadays, last she heard of the older girl was that she and Jinyoung broke up.

Chaeyoung and her became somewhat friends. They don't hang out outside of school but they stick together a lot in school.

The first time Chaeyoung came over to her house was when they were paired up for a project. Actually, they weren't paired up. They were told to pick partners and Chaeyoung asked her to be her partner. Tzuyu should've said no.

The project was done in a breeze. Tzuyu walked Chaeyoung out, Chaeyoung asked if they could hang out more. Tzuyu should've said no.

They started to see each other outside of school, frequently going to each other's house on the weekends.

Tzuyu found out Chaeyoung was gay. One, because the small girl's mother asked if the two were dating and two, because of the huge rainbow flag hanging above Chaeyoung's bed. Tzuyu was of course taken by surprise by the fact that Chaeyoung is gay, she was especially surprised that her family is accepting despite this homophobic society they live in.

Tzuyu didn't get ahead of herself though, she knew that just because Chaeyoung liked girls, doesn't mean she wanted to date Tzuyu (though she wishes).

So she tried, to push Chaeyoung away. To get rid of her.

Instead it gave the kid the wrong message, it only brought her closer.

She eventually comes out to Chaeyoung on Christmas, accidentally. Of course, Chaeyoung was obviously accepting.

She was glad that Tzuyu trusted her enough to come out to her, she said "This is it, the mark of our friendship. You and I are best friends forever now. I don't make the rules." Tzuyu chuckled. They became best friends.

Best friends have sleepovers.

Tzuyu never had a best friend. She's also never been to or thrown a sleepover.

So after watching a bunch of movies and eating some dinner that her mother made, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu fall asleep on her bed.

Despite this being her own bed that she's comfortable sleeping in, she couldn't sleep at all. Her eyes were wide open while she stared at her ceiling that was full of glow in the dark star stickers.

Why did Chaeyoung's arm have to be wrapped around her waist like that? Why did her leg have to be swung over her own? Why did she have to bury her face in her neck? Tzuyu was restless. This was just their first sleepover, her heart wishes for more but she prays that this is their last 

It wasn't their last of course. There were more.

Chaeyoung got more and more comfortable with her after every sleepover.

So comfortable that she even changes in front of Tzuyu, asks her what to wear, asks her if she looks good. She always looks good, she's always so beautiful.

They do each other's make up, they fix each other's hair, they borrow each other's clothes. They hold hands, they hug, they kiss (only on the cheeks), and it feels like they're dating.

But every time her mind teases her that they're basically girlfriends, she stays grounded and remembers that they're just best friends especially when Chaeyoung talks about a pretty girl that she has a crush on.

Chaeyoung likes girls but she doesn't like Tzuyu.

They're sleeping on the same bed again. Chaeyoung's spooning her again. Tzuyu can't sleep again.

She turns ever so slowly, afraid that any movement will disrupt Chaeyoung's slumber. She turns until she's facing the girl, her best friend.

She has to bend her legs up a bit and curl her back, just to be face to face with the small girl.

Their noses are touching. She can feel Chaeyoung's hot breathe.

Tzuyu closes her eyes and leans in a little bit closer. Close that their foreheads were pressed together but far enough that their lips had at most a centimetre separating them.

Tzuyu imagines.

Imagines leaning in. Imagine their lips touching. Imagines Chaeyoung rolling them over and pinning her down the bed while she's on top. Imagines Chaeyoung leaving kisses from her lips all the way down to her neck.

Her face heats up from these imaginations.

She leans in very slowly, like very slowly. In math, infinitesimally. In music, larghissimo.

Just as their lips are about to brush, Chaeyoung buries her head on Tzuyu's chest. Tzuyu opens her eyes.

She hates this. She lets some tears fall out her eyes, she silently cries herself to sleep.

On the day of their next planned sleepover, Tzuyu asked if they could cancel. Her mother was "sick" and Chaeyoung might catch her fever if she sleeps over. Chaeyoung's too smart though, she suggests they sleepover at her place (they always sleepover at Tzuyu's since she has a hard time adjusting to new places). Tzuyu almost says yes.

But she finally says no. "I have to take care of my mother." "Okay then. Tell her I told her to get well soon." "I will."

She should've known this plan would backfire. She was Chaeyoung's best friend after all so she should've known that Chaeyoung would come over with soup for her mother. The lie could've kept up if it wasn't for her mother opening the door for Chaeyoung and confusedly telling the teenager that she wasn't sick.

Chaeyoung was hurt that Tzuyu lied to her.

They were sitting outside Tzuyu's house, Chaeyoung wanted to know what she did to make Tzuyu mad at her.

But Tzuyu wasn't mad at her. She was mad at herself. She was mad for falling in love with Chaeyoung, for putting herself through all this pain, for making Chaeyoung think she was mad at her. She could never be mad at her.

She considers confessing then and there, spare her all this agony.

But Tzuyu couldn't do it. She couldn't confess.

Not when she knew Chaeyoung was head over heels in love with this girl named Somi, not when Somi likes her too. Tzuyu can't rob them of love.

Instead, Tzuyu lies that she was worried her period was gonna come on the day of their sleepover. Chaeyoung understood her and they became normal again... as normal as they can be while Tzuyu's in love with Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung has a girlfriend.

Tzuyu swears to fall out of love with Chaeyoung and to never fall in love again. Ever. She'll just end up broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayley Kiyoko's sleepover was the inspiration for this.
> 
> I'm so soft for ChaeTzu though they're not my number one Tzuyu ship (#MoTzuForever) but gosh, 99 line are so adorable and like, let me just cry over them, my babies


	3. Minatozaki Sana

Tzuyu was eighteen when she was slowly getting over Chaeyoung.

She accepted that her best friend was in love with Somi, was dating Somi.

When Chaeyoung and her were checking out colleges to apply to, she bumped into a Japanese girl at the linguistics department.

Minatozaki Sana was her name.

Tzuyu was surprised when she asked for her number after their little run in "Sorry for bumping into you!" she bowed before observing Tzuyu and staring at her for far too long "Wow you're really hot, can I have your number? That is, if you're into girls. If not, pretend I never asked."

Tzuyu was in shock, she was paralyzed. Chaeyoung smirked and gave the foreigner the girl's number. Sana called Tzuyu just to make sure she wasn't being played for a fool. She thanked Chaeyoung before leaving.

And that's how it started. After Chaeyoung texted Sana back in behalf of Tzuyu, they started exchanging texts, they started talking to each other over the phone, they started to hang out.

If there was one word Tzuyu could use to describe Sana, it was "annoying". But if she were given the chance to use two more, the other two would be "beautiful", "funny" and after Sana had asked her out on a date, that's when Tzuyu fell.

And she fell hard. So she rejected Sana, showed disinterest.

But damn Sana was like a horny teenage boy who couldn't take no for an answer so Tzuyu had no other choice but give her a chance. 

She's glad she did though. Fuck that "never fall in love again" bullshit she told herself. Love is beautiful.

Her feelings for Chaeyoung were still there but they became smaller and smaller after every minute she spent with Sana.

"Hey, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Tzuyu said yes in a matter of seconds, Sana laughed at her quick reply but they were both pleased. Tzuyu had a girlfriend now, Tzuyu has someone she loves that loves her back. 

Tzuyu's never been in a relationship so dating Sana was a learning experience. She couldn't ask Chaeyoung for help because she had left for Japan, she couldn't even ask Somi because they weren't friends, her mother didn't even know about her dating Sana so she had to do everything on her own.

She knew that couples fight but she didn't know the extent of the first fight would be bad enough to have her crying hard. Still, Sana made it up to her and they were okay again.

Sana promised to never hurt Tzuyu ever again.

And that's how their relationship went, Sana spoiled her with love, affection, and material things.

That's how Tzuyu became clingy to Sana, dependent, suffocating her with her love.

But neither of them really cared, they were too in love with each other and they took what they could get.

They were happy, going on dates, holding hands, spending as much time as they can together- turns out Tzuyu had all the time in the world if it was for Sana. Everything was perfect, nothing could go wrong.

Not even after Tzuyu's mother walked in on them.

Her mother wasn't mad, surprisingly. But she was disappointed and hurt and Tzuyu's never seen her mother look so heartbroken and devastated ever in her entire life. Tzuyu decided to give her mother some time. She moved in with Sana.

Sana confessed that this was the first time that a girlfriend of hers had moved in with her.

Tzuyu's never been in a relationship. She knew that relationships are built on honesty.

Sana told her the reason why Tzuyu's the first to live with her was because she was her longest relationship yet, almost six months. Sana's past relationships barely make it a year, they barely last for two months.

Because as easily as Sana falls in love so does she fall out of love.

Tzuyu appreciated the honesty but it didn't mean she wasn't scared shitless that Sana will one day stop loving her while she's still madly in love.

Her worries were put at ease when Sana swore that "You're different. What we have, I think this will last. Otherwise, I wouldn't have let you live with me. Besides, I told you I'd never hurt you, no?" though it didn't completely get rid of her negative thoughts.

Tzuyu's afraid of heartbreak, a fear other may find irrational despite its seriousness to her. She got her heartbroken twice and she knows it'll be much worst when the time comes that Sana breaks her heart.

She prays that the time doesn't come soon.

And it seems far from soon.

Sana and her have been more affectionate and passionate and grossly domestic.

"Tzuyu!" "Unnie?" Sana leans in and whispers in her ear " _Aishiteru, wo ai ni, saranghae._ " they made sweet love that night.

Tzuyu was whipped, obsessed, addicted. And it didn't help that Sana just keep on feeding her. It didn't help that both her and Sana knew that the Japanese was inevitably gonna break her.

Tzuyu was in love with her. So much that she'd follow her around the world, she'd love her even if a ghost came out of the tv and confessed their love to Sana (they should really stop watching that one horror movie over and over again), she'd love her until the end of the world, she'll hold her hand forever.

Tzuyu was Sana's.

She fell deeper and deeper in the hole that is love everyday, while Sana slowly started to climb her way up, climb her way out.

Tzuyu just turned twenty when she experienced her most devastating heartbreak yet.

Almost two weeks after her birthday, Sana broke up with her.

"I... I've stopped feeling things for you like... for a whole month now but I just wanted to make sure and well, I... I really don't love you anymore, Tzu... I'm sorry." Tzuyu got down on her knees, tears down her cheeks and snot in her nose, she looked absolutely ridiculous and petty while begging Sana to stay.

"Please! Even if you just pretend to love me please! I'll be a better girlfriend! I will! Please! Just stay! Please!"

Tzuyu has never looked so pitiful.

"Sana unnie, please! Tell me what to do! Tell me how I can fix myself, how I can make you stay, how I can make you love me again! Please don't leave me!"

Sana's heart broke too. Sure she was no longer in love but it still hurt seeing Tzuyu like this, it hurt especially because she's the reason that Tzuyu's like this.

She can see how broken Tzuyu is and she'd never wish this pain on her worst enemy.

Sana apologizes, she allows Tzuyu to continue living with her, just sleeping on the couch instead.

Tzuyu tried. She tried all she could to make Sana fall in love with her again. She tried her hardest. She tried her best.

But Sana was absolutely out of love with her, she had completely slipped through her fingers. "I'm really sorry, Tzu." "You promised you'd never hurt me." "I know... and I'm sorry, I really am."

Tzuyu decided to move out despite having no one to turn to. Chaeyoung was in Japan and she still hasn't been talking to her mother.

Tzuyu stays at a hotel.

It's better than to continue hurting herself by living with someone who's all out of love.

Tzuyu wishes this will be the last time she feels pain, the last time she'll get hurt.

But she knows better than that.

She falls in love too easily and she gives too much.

She's sick and tired and she doesn't love herself anymore, she never really did.

She guesses that was her problem. That she didn't love herself.

But nobody can love her so why would she love herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up today and chose, breakfast. I decided what we were to eat for breakfast and they had no choice but to comply.
> 
> that one specific part with the "follow her around the world, she'd love her even if a ghost came out of the tv and confessed their love to Sana, she'd love her until the end of the world, she'll hold her hand forever." was taken from Lucie, Too's Lucky
> 
> also, I know the order looks like Twice's M&M teaser order but it's really not, really


End file.
